Charlie Bronson is a changed man
by redgrinsandpalefaces
Summary: Charlie Bronson, the most violent prisoner in Britain, is out of the prison where he meets the innocent pastry chef Lily.


p class="MsoNormal"Charlie was a rough man./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A scary man who never shied away from his fists if something he doesn't like or doesn't approve happens. He despises authority but he hated liars more. He hated people who prayed on weaker ones. He hated long annoying noises, parents who yelled at their children, smelly people, promiscuous women, sexually violent men, cats, politicians, police and a lot of things more, and more people than you can imagine./p  
p class="MsoNormal"But he could never ever hate the young baker who lived and worked next door to him. Lily Nortinger./p  
p class="MsoNormal"With her petite, curvy body and an angelic face, she captivated his mind the first time he came into her shop to buy himself an chocolate éclair. There she stood behind the counter, looking all lovely, smiling at him and smelling of cookies. People rarely smiled at him, they more avoided him and the people he did come into contact with definitely didn't smell of cookies. She was always so nice to him, blusing when he would walk through the door. She wasn't nice only to him. she was nice towards everybody. It was just how she was and Charlie couldn't help but admire that trait of hers. She was a rare creature and that thought alone excited him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lily knew who Charlie Bronson was. When he first walked into her shop. There was no mistaking him. he had an impossibly handsome face, his head bald, but on his face a funny moustache. It definitely suited him. his body brawny, huge, his muscles straining under his clothes. He swaggered over to her, his broad shoulders moving and from that day she was captivated by him. He was painfully polite, always saying good morning and goodbye, addressing her as ma'am. She told him to call her Lily the third day in a row when he came in and their routine continued from then on. Every morning, for a month now, he would come around 9 AM, ordering exactly the same thing, leaving her the exact amount of money. He was lovely, truly and she liked him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"But this morning, he didn't show up at the time he should. Instead, around 10 AM, when Lily was already worried a little, the door jingled. She looked up from behind the counter and there he was. An white t-shirt adorned his body, grey sweatpants hung deliciously on his hips. He was sweaty from the obvious exercise he was in. His cheeks were flushed and panting came from his full lips. Lily thought that he looked tempting and undeniably seductive. It made her tingle and she blushed when she noticed him slowly swaggering towards her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Good morning.- he said as always, giving her a smile that stretched his moustache. -Morning. You're late.- Lily said, breaking their tradition of the same spoken words. -I went for a run, love. I am sorry.- he said. It was a sincere apology and Lily blushed when he called her 'love'. Charlie smirked at the affect he had on her. He had her where he wanted her. -It's okay.- she murmured. -I saved you an éclair.- smiling that adorable smile that tugged at Charlie's heart and other places./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ever since the first time he met her, Charlie ceased his activities with other random women. Some were pissed, but he didn't care. He was very clear with all of them from the beginning. No dinners, no emotions. He wanted to give Lily more then a mindless shag. He wanted to give her himself. Her silent beauty, kindness and her innocence excited him and made him want to be a better man. For her. A man that could give her a good life. He made a load of money with his art and he knew that he was insane. He knew it and he knew that he would never even try to stop his bursts of anger. He would engage in fights anyway. It was just who he was./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Thank you.- he simply said, watching her delicate neck and he thought how lovely it would look with his hand wrapped around it in throes of passion. -Here you go.- Lily wrapped it up, putting the éclair in his outstretched hand. He began to give her the money, but this time she wouldn't take it. -It's on the house Charlie.-span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was the first time she called him by his name and Charlie liked the way it sounded coming from her cherry red lips. -Thank you, miss Lily.- he smiled at her. She knew he had a loads of money, but she wanted to give him something. She definitely wouldn't go bankrupt from one chocolate éclair. -See you tomorrow, Lily.- he complimented, his éclair in his hand, slowly turning towards the door, but not before he heard her say goodbye./p 


End file.
